Happily ever after
by xAko-chan
Summary: Le 5 mai : date très spécial pour le gardien des nuages. Ou comment souhaiter un anniversaire quand on ne le sait que depuis quelques minutes. / Crossover ! Hibari x Akira !


Akira déambulait, faisant les cent pas devant une pièce bien précise, les bras croisés, réfléchissant intensément à quelque chose. Ses yeux fermés ainsi que ses sourcils froncés, elle continua à marcher devant cette pièce, quelques fois s'arrêtant, se secouant la tête pour évacuer de mauvaises pensées puis refaisant les cent pas. Soudainement, elle se stoppa net, sa tête baissée, d'un air triste. La jeune fille posa alors ses mains contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle ne pouvait l'arrêter même en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Il lui était impossible d'oublier la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec un de ses 'amis', que lui appelait 'herbivore'. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas connaître cette date, qui était pourtant si importante. Oui... Parce que aujourd'hui c'était son...

- Hibari ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant les portes coulissantes et en avançant de plus en plus dans la pièce de style japonais. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, je voulais te... !

Encore une fois, elle se stoppa net quand elle arriva sur le porche. Sa main devant sa bouche, pour ne pas extérioriser sa surprise, elle le vit, là, allongé, dormant paisiblement. Ses yeux n'étaient alors posés que sur lui. Son visage si calme et si doux faisait à peine croire qu'il était le plus fort des gardiens Vongola et qu'il était surtout si dangereux. L'adolescente s'approcha doucement de lui, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis elle s'accroupit devant le garçon pour ensuite caresser de sa main, ses cheveux. Doucement. Prudemment. Mais dès qu'elle posa sa main sur sa chevelure, elle recula vivement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, rougissant de honte. Ses mains se placèrent alors sur son visage pour se cacher, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il était toujours endormi. Akira rouvrit un œil pour voir s'il réagissait mais absolument rien. La jeune fille reprit son sang froid puis s'approcha une nouvelle fois près de lui, accroupie et lui souriant. Son regard devînt plus doux, l'admirant dans les bras de Morphée.

- Je suis désolée de te le dire si tard, annonça-t-elle au concerné toujours endormi. Mais je ne le savais même pas il y a quelques minutes. Heureusement que j'ai croisé Tsuna-san ! C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Son sourire s'effaça. Délicatement, elle prit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer fermement. Ses joues commencèrent légèrement à rougir, pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire dans quelques instants mais sa résolution ne feint pas, elle voulait sincèrement dire ces mots, même si elle savait qu'il ne les entendrait pas...

- Joyeux anniversaire Hibari.

Son visage s'approcha alors de celui du gardien. Avec tendresse, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant ainsi délicatement. C'était le seul cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, et ça il ne le saurait même pas. Ou pas... Quand la jeune fille se détacha du concerné, elle put distinguer que celui-ci venait de se réveiller. Sursautant, la jeune fille se mit à rougir comme une tomate, ne voulant pas lui expliquer les raisons de ses actes. Elle avait d'ailleurs fermé ses yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, ceci tout en agitant ses mains devant elle. Mais le garçon n'en fit rien et lui attrapa ses mains pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux, alors que la jeune fille, elle, voulait s'enfuir de là. Soudain, un silence, ce qui la rendit mal à l'aise encore plus.

- Qu- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Akira, gênée de cette situation bien qu'elle essayait de rester impassible.

- Je suis plutôt déçu, répondit alors Hibari, d'une voix glaciale. Je pensais que tu me donnerais un cadeau un peu plus original. Si ce n'est que ça, je vais devoir te mordre à mort, Nagashima Akira.

La jeune fille l'observa alors d'un regard vide, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire et surtout insinuer. Cela par contre ne la fit pas rougir, elle était plutôt dégoûtée par cette situation en réalité.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne dormais pas en fait ?

- Tu crois vraiment que Sawada Tsunayoshi allait te dire de sa propre initiative quel était le jour de mon anniversaire ? Idiote, c'est moi qui l'ait menacé de te le dire. Et puis, ne l'appelle pas 'Tsuna-san', ça me dégoûte.

Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Elle avait vraiment le don d'avoir la honte à chaque instant depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Contrairement à avant, elle était beaucoup plus frêle et soucieuse. Tout ça à cause de lui... et là, la honte l'envahissait entièrement, elle ne pouvait même pas répliquer comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. C'est alors qu'il approcha lui-même son visage vers celui de la jeune fille, quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres de se toucher. Hibari plaça ensuite sa main sur la joue de celle qui l'accompagnait, pour contempler son regard.

- Et donc ? Je ne vais pas me contenter d'un simple baiser comme cadeau. Tu ne me dis rien de particulier ?

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, ce qui la fit frissonner. Mais cela ne la déplaisait pas tant que ça, au contraire elle appréciait. Comme deuxième présent, elle posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon et arborant quelques rougeurs, elle réussi à prononcer quelques mots.

- Je t'aime, idiot.

Il lui donna un sourire très particulier, qu'il accordait seulement à elle et l'embrassa sans qu'elle ne le repousse. Bien que tard, il n'est jamais trop tard de souhaiter un anniversaire. A présent, Akira le savait puisqu'elle se souviendrait à jamais de cette date. Le 5 mai.


End file.
